


Fricción

by Metuka



Category: NCIS
Genre: AU, F/M, post 3x12
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En el contenedor Tony le había visto a Ziva marcas de fricción en las rodillas y no iba a parar hasta averiguar de dónde venían.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fricción

**Author's Note:**

> El significado de las frases en hebreo se puede ver colocando el ratón encima. Aunque suenen fatal, he dejado traducido los apelativos cariñosos literalmente.

Con pasitos ágiles y nerviosos como de niña, Ziva se acercó a su mesa. Llevaba una sonrisa cómplice y traviesa en los labios que le hacía juego con el brillo juguetón de la mirada de pestañas infinitas. Sin quitarle ojo de encima, se inclinó sobre el escritorio de Tony. Su camiseta era fea con ganas, le quedaba ancha, pero le resaltaba el canalillo.

—¿Algún problema, Ziva?

Ziva miró a ambos lados para asegurarse de que era seguro hablar. El novato fingía no estar cotilleando, pero a Tony no le importaba demasiado su presencia. Que rabiase de envidia viendo a Mata Hari coquetear con él, comérselo con los ojos mientras jugueteaba con sus rizos oscuros. Llevaba perfume afrutado, observó Tony. Era sutil, pero le sentaba bien.

—Estaba pensando que… tal vez tú y yo…—murmuró con tono algo indeciso pero sensual como el ronroneo de un gatito contento.

Tony se acercó un poco más a ella.

—¿Sí?

Ziva respiró hondo y bajó la vista, súbitamente avergonzada. Eso pareció durante un momento, pues enseguida volvió a mirarle con deseo renovado en los ojos. Al tomar aire para hablar, la estrellita dorada se le columpiaba adelante y atrás sobre el canalillo.

—¿Te apetecería que quedásemos para tomar algo después del trabajo?—le soltó con voz juguetona.

Tony abrió los ojos de par en par y pestañeó varias veces para asimilarlo. Tenía que ser un sueño, no podía haber otra explicación a que Ziva estuviera de pronto tan dispuesta. O tal vez el día anterior había cambiado lo que había entre ambos. Tantas horas encerrados en un contenedor que estuvieron a punto de acabar con la muerte de los dos quizá hicieron que la oficial del Mossad recapacitase. Querría recompensarle por haber cuidado de ella.

Pero había un problema.

—Tú… sabes lo de las reglas de Gibbs, ¿verdad, David?

Ziva frunció los labios y asintió.

—Algo he oído. ¿Por qué?

Tony se recostó en su asiento y se cruzó de brazos.

—Regla número doce: nunca salgas con un compañero de trabajo.

Como si se le hubiera encendido la bombilla, Ziva entre abrió su jugosa boquita de piñón.

—¡Ah! Entiendo. Olvídalo, entonces. No quiero meterte en líos. Eres un buen chico y no quiero estropear eso.

Tony profirió una exclamación inarticulada de sorpresa.

—¡Un respeto!

Ziva levantó las cejas y sacudió la cabeza con desdén.

—Pero es que es lo que eres, Tony. Gibbs estará orgulloso de su cacharro.

—Cachorro.

—Eso también.

Le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Tony, parpadeó con coquetería y se acercó un poco más para susurrarle.

—Pensaba enseñarte de dónde salen las marcas de fricción que me viste ayer—siseó con tono provocativo de película de adultos—, pero… Es igual. Tú te lo pierdes.

Dejándole con la miel en los labios, Ziva se dio media vuelta y se volvió a su mesa. Como si nada hubiera ocurrido, se volvió a su lectura. Tony solo sabía que se trataba de una novela de misterio por la pistola humeante de la portada, el alfabeto hebreo no le proporcionaba más pistas. Debía de estar interesante a juzgar por cómo se mordía el labio su compañera o cómo jugaba a enrollar y desenrollar un rizo en torno a su dedo mientras sus ojos viajaban por las líneas impresas.

Marcas de fricción en las rodillas. Su procedencia parecía bastante clara, pero Tony quería saber más. Era un investigador, un hombre ávido de saber y de experiencias nuevas. Nunca había estado con una israelí, así que contaba como novedad. Además, el jefe no tenía por qué enterarse si ambos eran discretos. Y Tony podía ser una tumba cuando se lo proponía por mucho que sus compañeros no lo creyesen.

Le llevó un par de minutos más de sopesar los pros y los contras decidirse, pero al final optó por aceptar la invitación de su nueva colega. No pensaba darle tiempo a que las marcas se le curasen. Más bien prefería renovárselas. Se puso en pie, se acercó a su mesa y se inclinó sobre ella como Ziva había hecho antes con él. La oficial levantó la vista del libro y le miró a los ojos.

—¿Sí, Tony?

—¿Dónde y cuándo?

* * *

Le esperaba acodada en la barra del bar, sorbiendo lo que parecía té helado distraídamente a través de una pajita de color chillón. Llevaba zapatos altos de cuña, falda amplia, camiseta ajustada, pendientes grandes… y una de esas horribles pañoletas. Era como la visión estilizada y chic que Hollywood pintaba siempre de las gitanas. De hecho, tenía un aire a Salma Hayek en “El jorobado de Notre Dame”. La chica tenía un gusto atroz para la ropa, pero estaba que crujía igualmente.

Iba a resultar verdad que tenía un sexto sentido. Tony no había llegado a establecer contacto visual con ella cuando Ziva se irguió, se giró y le invitó a acercarse con una sonrisa procaz y un gesto de la mano. Tony apretó el paso y no tardó en situarse junto a ella. Se había dado una línea de kohl en los párpados y brillo de color terroso en los labios. Tony se preguntó si sería de sabores. Tenía toda la noche para comprobarlo.

—El tráfico—se excusó por el ligero retraso. Era mejor que explicarle que se había dado un repaso general para estar presentable.

—No importa—murmuró Ziva sin mucho interés mientras miraba su reloj. Debía de haber algo fuera de lugar, pues resopló y taconeó con impaciencia sobre el aro metálico que el taburete tenía para colocar los pies.

—¿Esperamos a alguien?

Los ojos de Ziva se encendieron a la vez que sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa pícara. Asintió y extendió su manita para colocarle el pelo a Tony. Se había peinado exquisitamente antes de salir de casa, pero le permitió el capricho.

—Hay alguien que quiero que conozcas. Te gustará, créeme.

Tony se preguntó si habría cogido bastantes provisiones al salir de casa. El tono de voz de Ziva le hacía dudar. Esas marcas tan oscuras no podía habérselas hecho en solo un asalto. Si su amiguita tardona era tan fiera como ella, quizá no fuesen suficientes. Esperaba que ellas tuviesen más, pero no era el momento más apropiado para preguntar.

La observó mientras volvía a sorber su té. Parecía que lo hiciese a propósito para provocarle. Ya solo con la forma que tenía de meterse la pajita en la boca le estaba poniendo de los nervios. Como la amiga de Ziva no llegase pronto, no respondía. Tal vez era la morenita que la ayudó a pasarle documentos y dinero a Ari, se dijo. Y la tipa debía de tener telepatía. El móvil de Ziva acababa de pitar. Ziva lo abrió, Tony constató que, para su desgracia, estaba todo en hebreo, y la vio sonreír con picardía.

—Ya viene. Parece que no eres el único al que el tráfico le da problemas.

—Qué alivio—respondió Tony con una sonrisa boba—. Y… eh… ¿adónde vamos a ir ahora?

Ziva le dio unos golpecitos en el pecho con el dedo índice y se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. La noche es joven, ¿sí? Hay tiempo para decidir.

De nuevo impaciente, Ziva se volvió y se puso a mirar hacia la puerta. Tony imitó su gesto y trató de buscar a alguna tía despampanante. De momento no había suerte. Acababan de entrar un pelirrojo desaliñado, un joven moreno que se parecía a Brutus el de Popeye y un ejecutivo estresado de mediana edad. Les tocaría esperar seguir esperando.

Al menos eso creyó hasta que vio a Brutus saludar con su manaza y acercarse a grandes zancadas mirando a Ziva con ojos de cordero degollado. Como si Tony no estuviera allí, la saludó con un beso de tornillo.

— _Mitzta’eret!_ _Ma shlomech, eina’im sheli?_ —soltó el tipo, haciendo caso omiso de la presencia de Tony.

Ziva sonrió a Brutus como una colegiala nerviosa y le hizo una caricia en la mejilla. Brutus entornó los ojillos igual que un perrito contento con su ama y plantó su zarpa sobre la espalda de Ziva. Al extenderla prácticamente la abarcaba de lado a lado.

— _Ze be’seder, kapara_ —le respondió Ziva con voz queda.

Reparando de pronto en que Brutus y ella no estaban solos, Ziva se giró sobre el taburete y le miró. Menos mal, empezaba a sentirse como un maldito sujetavelas.

—Tony, quiero presentarte a Michael Rivkin, Agregado Militar de la Embajada de Israel y mi esposo. Michael, el agente especial Anthony DiNozzo, mi compañero.

Llegado a ese punto, Tony pensó seriamente en echar a correr y dejarlos allí con un palmo de narices. No podía creerse que Ziva se hubiera estado riendo de él todo ese tiempo. La muy… ¿Cómo iba a imaginarse él que estaba casada? Nunca había mencionado a Brutus Rivkin en ninguna conversación.

—Tu esposo—murmuró casi sin voz porque sentía los zapatos pegados al suelo con cola de contacto. Ziva asintió con vehemencia. Volvía a tener una sonrisa traviesa y astuta prendida en los labios. Se divertía viendo cómo se la había jugado—. ¿Desde cuándo?

—No mucho—respondió Brutus por ella—. Tuvimos que separarnos apenas volvimos de la luna de miel, cuando me trajeron aquí.

—Por eso solicité este destino. La cena de hace un par de días fue para presentar a Michael a la sociedad.

—En sociedad—farfulló Tony—. Y gracias por lo que me toca, ni siquiera me invitaste.

Brutus sacudió la cabeza y dio un pasito hacia él. Parecía en forma, pero el calentón del momento hacía que Tony no le temiese. Si ese barbudo trajeadito quería guerra, acabaría en el suelo de un puñetazo.

—Fue idea mía. Ziva me contó que tenía un compañero… persistente. Decidimos tratar el asunto en privado, pero ya está. Ya que sabes que está casada, ¿te quedas a tomar algo?


End file.
